


Stop Leering

by tigereyes45



Series: Carver Hawke Week 2019 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Feels, Hawke Family - Freeform, His sisters love him, Other, carver hawke is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: He picks up his own blade and throws it over his shoulders before walking home. Carver Hawke was a family man if nothing else. With his sisters and mother being the only family he has left. He'd be damn before he let anyone get to them.Day 2 of Carver Week 2019 Family/Lothering





	Stop Leering

Carver dodges the sword as it is swung right at his head. He manages to duck just in time to save every strand of hair on his head. The steel sending a cool rush of air through his hair as it passes by him above. He throws his fist down into the templar’s knee. The man falls to the ground and drops the sword beside him. As the templar shouts out for help the youngest Hawke elbows his throat. He stands up and admires the mess of the other man. “If I ever catch you staring at my sisters again then it will be worse next time.” That should teach him to never leer at his sisters again. He picks up his own blade and throws it over his shoulders before walking home. Carver Hawke was a family man if nothing else. His sisters and mother being the only family he has left. He'd be damn before he let anyone get to them. Through emotions, nerves, or any other way.

When he gets home his eldest sister greets him first. His eyebrows raised and her nose twitching from the scent of blood and sweat. “Where have you been?” She asks leaning against the door frame to his right. He knows she has already spotted the cut on his arm from the beginning of the fight. The dirt all over his shirt offered a cover story as well as shows the truth.

“Out training.” He answers curtly before striding over to the couch. He rips the last of his left sleeve off of his shirt and dabs at the cut with it. Occasionally he spits into it so that the cloth went further to soak up more of the blood.

He could hear his sister’s intake of breath without even seeing her face form her question. She was getting ready to ask what kind, or where, or with whom. As if he did not know the limitations of their parents over who they could interact with. Carver listens to their concerns far more often than his sisters ever do. Thankfully before she could ask Bethany rushes in the front door.

She was smiling so brightly that the red almost meant her eyes. It wasn’t the embarrassing sort of smile, but one of excitement. If he knew his twin then she had already heard the good news. Jacob would be leaving her alone from now on.

“Where’s the fire, Beth?” Carver smiles as Marian Hawke giggles.

“Sister! You are never going to believe this.” She practically squeals and Carver begins to wonder if the boy had been bothering her that much. Maybe he should have kept beating him.

“I can not contain my excitement or apprehension.” For once Carver could agree.

“You know how I thought Jacob, the templar boy, was beginning to suspect something?” Bethany asks as she grabs Marian’s hand. Carver was now watching them as his confusion grows.

“Uh, yes,” Marian lies looking over to Carver for support. He gives her a curt nod to show that he knew what she was talking about. Marian lets her relief show before smiling back at Bethany.

“I found him wounded on the way home today. I helped him get to the chantry for some treatment before coming home and he asked me out!” She squeals and jumps up and down while squeezing Marian’s hands tighter. “It turns out he wasn’t watching me because he thought I was a mage, but because he wanted to go out.”

Carver stops tending to his wound as he could feel his anger return. Bethany had been scared for weeks that he had seen her using magic, or that he could smell the mana on her. As if the Templars had found a way to smell magic yet. He remembers how upset she was when he had laughed at her over it. His twin always had an active imagination. Far too great for her own good.

“Bethany,” He looks back at their eldest sibling to see her eyes were soft and filled with concern. The news she was about to give would be nothing that they hadn’t all heard before. We can not get close to the Templars. Suspicions would be aroused, and his sisters may get taken away.

“I know. I didn’t say yes.” Her tone sounds defeated as she lets go of Marian’s hands. “I’m just relieved, you know?” Her eyes are bigger now as she smiles softly.

Marian ruffles their sister’s hair and smiles back at Carver. Her eyes looking back at his cut. She was already placing the pieces together, but Carver didn’t care. Bethany was sad now. Once again her magic getting in the way of her social life. Out of the three of them, Bethany was the one who wanted to fall in love and have a family and a place to belong. She was the one who actually cared what people thought of them all. Carver was just the muscle to make sure none of the negative shit got back to her. Not that he always succeeded in the endeavor.

“Don’t worry Bethany. Eventually, you’ll find a nice boy who isn’t a Templar.” Marian reassures her.

“I know,” Beth swears as she pushes Marian’s hand away. “Anywho I just wanted to let you know there’s no danger now. Well, there is, but no more than usual. I’m going upstairs to read father’s manuscripts,” She quickly switches topics before running over to the stairs. As Beth climbs up Carver notices their mother standing in the kitchen doorway for the first time. The wrinkles on her face making her look far older than her true age.

She frowns deeply at the mixing bowl in her hands. “Dinner will be done soon,” she announces making Marian jump. Even his older sister hadn’t realized their mother had been listening in.

“Thank you, mother. Carver you,” but he was already rushing up the stairs after his twin. Leaving his eldest sister and her words far behind him. All the rickety noises giving away exactly where he was heading. Though he would bet his mother and sister knew where he was going regardless.

Carver slows down as he reaches father’s office door. His library and desks filled with the arcane waiting for him beyond. It was the last room mother and father had built when they came to Ferelden. It was where they had prepared all of his sister’s lessons before he would show them out in the woods. It was the only room Carver was never allowed to enter. That was until father’s death, and at that point, he just never tried to. He wonders if there was magic over it protecting from any non-mages to enter. Reaching his hand out and closing his eyes as if a bolt of electricity would come out and zap him.

Those thoughts were crazy. He had seen his mother enter the room many times over. Carver touches the knob gently at first. Just to make sure. When no zap comes he leans in closer to the door. His ear touching the wood first. He could hear Bethany reading a verse out loud, anxiously. As if she were getting to her favorite part of a fairytale. He takes a deep breath before opening the door.

The smells of aging books hit him first. Then his eyes adjust to the dim light inside. There was one window and it was covered in a dark cloth casting the whole room in a darker sort of light. In the middle of the floor by a lit candle was where he found Bethany sitting. Her eyes never left the page but she no longer read aloud.

“What’s the book?”

“Something father wrote over elemental magic. My magic is closer to fireballs while sister’s is more of a spiritual sort of magic.”

“What sort?” Carver asks as he pulls out the chair from under the desk. He turns to face Beth before sitting backward in the chair.

“She casts a bolt of energy best whereas my strongest spells are fire based.” Came Beth’s simple explanation.

Carver rests his arms over the back of the chair as he pretends to understand. “Alright, that makes sense.”

“Shocking,” Bethany mutters. Carver wonders if it was an insult towards his intelligence until he sees a simple in the book the shape of a lightning bolt. He assumes she was talking about the symbol so he doesn’t have to come up with a retort.

“You alr-”

“Did you beat up Jacob?” The sudden interruption wasn’t what Carver was expecting. He almost denies the act outright but realizes that if she was asking then she problem had a clue.

“Jacob say something?” He asks leaning closer to Beth in the chair.

“Nope. He wouldn’t look me in the eyes the entire time I helped him. Then Marian kept looking at you during our chat downstairs.” Bethany finally closes her book. She leaves the tip of her right thumb inside to keep her page marked. Carver had always assumed they just had all the page numbers memorized. He guesses Beth didn’t like reading about magic as much as he thought.

“Yeah, I did,” Carver answers though his question had already admitted his guilt.

“Why?”

“I caught him staring at your chest the other day,” Carver announces. “He shouldn’t do it anymore.”

Bethany rolls her eyes before smiling back at her twin. “You are so ridiculous, little brother.”

“Beth I’m taller than you.” He leans in closer to so his head was right above her.

“And ten minutes younger.” She pokes his nose and laughs. He joins in and the laughter fills the small office space.

For a moment he wonders why they don’t laugh more. It is such a rare occurrence nowadays. Beth’s smile had all but gone away after their father’s death. Carver’s was even less so. Mother was getting tired of his fights but they made Beth smiled. She always smiles when Carver wins a fight. How could she expect him to stop when his twin enjoyed it so. He would fight everyone as long as it made her laugh again.

“Carver,” She stops their laughter with his name. He listens intently as she smiles again. A bit of a brighter smile, and her face a little redder now. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

If he knew what would happen in their future, how he would be without her then Carver would have simply said, “stay.” He did not know. No one ever knows the future until it happens. So Carver only looks at his sister, matching her smile, and says with a fake exasperated tone, “Explain what the hell the difference between spiritual and elemental magic is.”


End file.
